Le QCM
by Gwenetsi
Summary: OS, pourriez-vous intégrer le NCIS ? Seriez vous simple employé ou agent spécial ? Répondez à ce questionnaire et vous le saurez !
1. QCM

**Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit d'OS ! ****Pour changer, c'est humoristique, limite délire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Q.C.M.**

.

Ce Q.C.M. est la dernière étape pour intégrer le N.C.I.S.. Il faut au candidat pour cela obtenir la moyenne. Chaque bonne réponse à une question donne un point. Une mauvaise n'en enlève pas. L'absence de réponse est sanctionnée d'un point. En cas de plusieurs réponses possibles, seule une réponse erronée (1/2 2/3 bonne(s) réponse(s)) permet d'obtenir un point.

Ce questionnaire a pour objectif de tester vos connaissances sur l'agence et les personnes y travaillant. Celles sur son fonctionnement et ses missions ont déjà eu lieu. Les questions qui suivent concernent la vie quotidienne au sein du Navy Yard.

Rappel pour les postulants au poste d'agent spécial : un minimum de seize points sur vingt est nécessaire afin d'obtenir cet emploi. Seuls les vingt points donnent accès aux bureaux contigus à ceux de l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs, si jamais vous souhaitez ces places. Toute demande de stage dans ladite équipe se fera par la suite auprès du directeur et après entretient avec le docteur Rachel Cranston.

Attention aux questions pièges !

* * *

**1 – Que signifie N.C.I.S. ?**

A – Navy Criminal Investigative Service

B – Naval Criminal Investigative Service

C – Navy Criminal Investigation Service

D – Naval Criminal Investigation Service

* * *

**2 – Que ne faut-il jamais faire si l'on ne souhaite pas finir à l'hôpital militaire de Bethesda ?**

A – Renverser le café de l'agent Gibbs.

B – Reluquer l'agent David ou mademoiselle Sciuto.

C – Bloquer l'ascenseur sans autorisation.

D – Se faire passer pour l'agent DiNozzo.

* * *

**3 – Quels sont les endroits où vous pouvez vous réfugier lorsque l'agent Gibbs est en colère ? Rappel : votre présence est obligatoire à l'agence dans ce genre de cas.**

A – Le service comptabilité

B – Les toilettes pour femmes

C – Le bureau du directeur

D – Nulle part

* * *

**4 – Que pouvez-vous faire si le cas se présente ?**

A – Prier.

B – Vous faire interner dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche.

C – Demander votre mutation.

D – Essayer de régler le problème de l'agent, quel qu'il soit.

* * *

**5 – Pour votre premier jour, vous vous habillez :**

A – Type BCBG (costume cravate, tailleur, etc.).

B – En jean, chemise et basket.

C – Avec ce que vous trouvez dans l'armoire.

D – Comme la veille.

* * *

**6 – Quel objet ne doit jamais rester sur votre bureau sans surveillance ?**

A – Un trombone.

B – Une boite de beignets.

C – Votre courrier.

D – Un gobelet de café plein.

* * *

**7 – Quel agent ne devez-vous jamais contrarier ?**

A – Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

B – Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

C – Timothy Mac Gee.

D – Ziva David.

* * *

**8 – Comment obtenir la confiance de vos collègues ?**

A – Apporter le café / thé / CafPow tous les matins.

B – Être enlevé(e) par un criminel.

C – Sauver quelqu'un dont vous ne serez pas responsable de la mise en danger.

D – Être félicité par le directeur.

* * *

**9 – Quelles sont les phrases les plus utilisées à l'agence ?**

A – « Tout de suite, patron ! »

B – « C'est mon café ! »

C – « Je veux une augmentation ! »

D – « C'est pas de ma faute ! »

* * *

**10 – Comment se nomme l'espace où se trouvent les bureaux des agents spéciaux ?**

A – Orange Wall.

B – Squad Room.

C – Open Space.

D – Bullpen.

* * *

**11 – Quelles sont les adresses et/ou numéros de téléphone incontournables ?**

A – La pizzéria.

B – Le directeur Vance.

C – Le café.

D – Les secours.

* * *

**12 – Pour passer une journée tranquille, il faut :**

A – Couper ses téléphones.

B – Éviter l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs.

C – Ne pas se présenter au travail.

D – Être près du directeur.

* * *

**13 – Pour quelles machines l'agence a-t-elle un accord commercial avec les services de dépannage ?**

A – Les ascenseurs.

B – Les distributeurs (boissons et confiseries).

C – Les véhicules.

D – Les ordinateurs.

* * *

**14 – Connaissez-vous les règles de l'agent Gibbs ?**

A – Oui.

B – Non.

C – En partie.

* * *

**15 – Quelles machines sont utilisées par notre experte médico-légale, Abigail Sciuto ?**

A – Sergent microscope électronique à balayage.

B – Major spectromètre de masse.

C – Capitaine microscope comparatif.

D – Lieutenant diffractomètre.

* * *

**16 – Quelles sont les questions récurrentes à l'agence ?**

A – « Où est Gibbs ? »

B – « Qui a volé mon sandwich ? »

C – « Pourquoi l'ascenseur est bloqué ? »

D – « Où est ce rapport ? »

* * *

**17 – Vous n'entendez pas votre réveil sonner et vous réveiller en retard. Vous deviez aujourd'hui travailler avec l'équipe de Gibbs. Aussi, vous décidez de :**

A – Prévenir vos collègues de votre retard.

B – Appeler le directeur pour obtenir votre mutation à Ouagadougou dans la seconde.

C – Rédiger votre testament.

D – Aller à l'agence comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

**18 – Où trouver de l'aide en cas de problème personnel ?**

A – Dans le labby, mademoiselle Sciuto saura vous remonter le moral.

B – À la morgue, le docteur Mallard est toujours d'excellent conseil.

C – Dans le service des ressources humaines, Fred de la compta vous offrira l'asile.

D – À l'étage des bureaux des agents spéciaux, les anciens sauront quoi faire.

* * *

**19 – Que doit toujours avoir sur lui un agent spécial ?**

A – Sa plaque.

B – Du café.

C – Une arme.

D – Un portable.

* * *

**20 – Craignez-vous d'obtenir le poste ?**

A – Oui.

B – Non.

* * *

**Vos avis ?**

**Le corrigé fera l'objet d'un autre OS. ****Vous souhaitez répondre au questionnaire avant que je le donne ?**


	2. Corrigé

**Voici donc le corrigé de ce QCM !**

**furieuse :** Effectivement, il y en a beaucoup. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas essayé d'y répondre ?

**WJ, ****PBG : **Comme je ne veux pas avoir de problème (pas envie de régler des litiges aujourd'hui), je ne donnerai pas vos résultats ici. Vous pouvez les calculer et me dire en mp ce que vous obtenez (attention à bien compter les points et non les bonnes réponses) si vous le souhaitez, on comparera ce qu'on obtient (on fonce vers ennuis dans ce cas, j'en suis sûre !). Mais : **Bienvenue au NCIS ! **Et je me suis régalée à lire les petits commentaires agrémentant vos réponses !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Corrigé**

.

**1 – Que signifie N.C.I.S. ?**

B – Naval Criminal Investigative Service

_**NdA :** Hélas, nombreux sont les auteurs qui font une erreur orthographe dans leurs histoires._

* * *

**2 – Que ne faut-il jamais faire si l'on ne souhaite pas finir à l'hôpital militaire de Bethesda ?**

D – Se faire passer pour l'agent DiNozzo.

_Renverser le café de l'agent Gibbs n'a encore jamais conduit personne à l'hôpital._

_Reluquer l'agent David ou mademoiselle Sciuto vous y conduira en cas de récidive. Une fois, vous survivrez, deux fois... une préférence pour la chambre à Bethesda ?_

_Différents agents ont déjà bloqué l'ascenseur sans autorisation, ils sont toujours vivants._

* * *

**3 – Quels sont les endroits où vous pouvez vous réfugier lorsque l'agent Gibbs est en colère ? Rappel : votre présence est obligatoire à l'agence dans ce genre de cas.**

D – Nulle part

_Si vous avez répondu autre chose, vous êtes naïf, optimiste ou idiot et cette agence n'a pas besoin d'une personne comme ça._

* * *

**4 – Que pouvez-vous faire si le cas se présente ?**

D – Essayer de régler le problème de l'agent, quel qu'il soit.

_En cas d'échec, priez, faîtes-vous interner dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche ou demandez votre mutation._

* * *

**5 – Pour votre premier jour, vous vous habillez :**

A – Type BCBG (costume cravate, tailleur, etc.).

B – En jean, chemise et basket.

_Ces deux réponses sont acceptées. Tout dépend en effet du poste que vous allez occuper._

* * *

**6 – Quel objet ne doit jamais rester sur votre bureau sans surveillance ?**

C – Votre courrier.

_D'un point de vue professionnel, il s'agit du seul important. Niveau personnel, toutes les réponses sont correctes connaissant les agents David, DiNozzo et Gibbs._

* * *

**7 – Quel agent ne devez-vous jamais contrarier ?**

A – Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

_Vous sortirez entier d'une confrontation avec les autres agents et votre vie n'en subira pas les conséquences._

* * *

**8 – Comment obtenir la confiance de vos collègues ?**

B – Être enlevé(e) par un criminel.

C – Sauver quelqu'un dont vous ne serez pas responsable de la mise en danger.

_Apporter le café / thé / CafPow tous les matins ou être félicité par le directeur apportera au contraire la méfiance ou, dans le premier cas, le respect._

* * *

**9 – Quelles sont les phrases les plus utilisées à l'agence ?**

A – « Tout de suite, patron ! »

_Il vaut mieux pour vous que la phrase « C'est pas de ma faute ! » ne soit jamais prononcée. Seul les agents de Gibbs peuvent espérer réchapper de son utilisation. « C'est mon café ! » est moins utilisée que ce les gens pensent de part des goûts très différents en matière de café des membres de l'agence. _

* * *

**10 – Comment se nomme l'espace où se trouvent les bureaux des agents spéciaux ?**

B – Squad Room.

_Pas d'inquiétude en cas d'erreur sur cette question, nous vous donnons le point quand même. Personne n'a en effet l'air de connaître ce nom._

_**NdA : **Le "bullpen" est le terme utilisé dans les fanfictions anglaises à la place de "open space" en français (terme générique qui signifie des bureaux ouverts et non des suites de box comme il en existe dans de grosses entreprises). A noter que les deux termes sont erronés puisque Gibbs parle de "squad room" en VO ("salle principale" en VF) dans l'épisode 222 (celui de la peste) pour qualifier les bureaux._

* * *

**11 – Quelles sont les adresses et/ou numéros de téléphone incontournables ?**

B – Le directeur Vance. _C'est le directeur tout de même !_

C – Le café. _Flic ou doc implique automatiquement un café dans son répertoire._

D – Les secours. _Si vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi, faîtes-vous technicien de surface._

_La pizzéria n'est pas incontournable bien qu'il soit vivement conseillé de connaître le numéro et/ou l'adresse._

* * *

**12 – Pour passer une journée tranquille, il faut :**

B – Éviter l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs.

_C'est la seule façon de s'en sortir._

* * *

**13 – Pour quelles machines l'agence a-t-elle un accord commercial avec les services de dépannage ?**

A – Les ascenseurs.

B – Les distributeurs (boissons et confiseries).

_De part l'utilisation qui en est faite, c'est obligatoire. Pour ce qui est des ordinateurs, l'agence emploie les meilleurs informaticiens et techniciens qui soient. Croyez-le ou non, ils sont en mesure de réparer ces machines. Cela évite à l'agence la facture bien trop salée de l'époque où cet accord existait. Les dirigeants ont compris avec l'arrivée de l'agent Gibbs tout l'intérêt qu'ils auraient à savoir réparer seuls les ordinateurs. Les véhicules tombent rarement en panne. Si un appel doit être passé, c'est pour la casse directement. Nous sommes toujours en négociation pour obtenir de la ville qu'ils suppriment toute possibilité de contraventions._

* * *

**14 – Connaissez-vous les règles de l'agent Gibbs ?**

C – En partie.

_Seuls trois personnes (Abigail Sciuto, Tony DiNozzo et Ducky Mallard), Gibbs excepté, les connaissent en totalité. Si vous avez répondu oui, vous êtes un menteur. Si vous avez mis non, vous n'avez aucune chance de survivre à votre premier jour chez nous._

* * *

**15 – Quelles machines sont utilisées par notre experte médico-légale, Abigail Sciuto ?**

B – Major spectromètre de masse.

C – Capitaine microscope comparatif.

_Le diffractomètre et le microscope électronique à balayage (ou MEB) sont des machines réelles. Le laboratoire n'en est cependant pas pourvu._

_**NdA :** Abby parle en effet de ces deux machines avec ces grades dans un épisode._

* * *

**16 – Quelles sont les questions récurrentes à l'agence ?**

A – « Où est Gibbs ? »

D – « Où est ce rapport ? »

_En ce qui concerne la question « Pourquoi l'ascenseur est bloqué ? », elle n'est plus posée depuis des années. En revanche, la phrase « L'ascenseur est encore bloqué ! » est récurrente._

* * *

**17 – Vous n'entendez pas votre réveil sonner et vous réveiller en retard. Vous deviez aujourd'hui travailler avec l'équipe de Gibbs. Aussi, vous décidez de :**

A – Prévenir vos collègues de votre retard.

_Appeler le directeur pour obtenir votre mutation à Ouagadougou dans la seconde est conseillé si ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive et que l'agent Gibbs vous a clairement fait comprendre ce qu'il vous arriverait si la situation se reproduisait. Rédiger votre testament est inutile, vous survivrez à cette épreuve. Nous le savons par expérience. Aller à l'agence comme si de rien n'était ne sera pas une entreprise suicidaire si l'agent DiNozzo n'est pas encore arrivé. C'est toute fois une absence de civisme impardonnable._

* * *

**18 – Où trouver de l'aide en cas de problème personnel ?**

B – À la morgue, le docteur Mallard est toujours d'excellent conseil.

_Si le problème s'appelle Gibbs, il vous est conseillé de vous rendre également dans les trois autres endroits. _

* * *

**19 – Que doit toujours avoir sur lui un agent spécial ?**

A – Sa plaque.

C – Une arme.

D – Un portable.

_Du café n'est pas utile en cas d'intervention sur le terrain. Le reste est en revanche indispensable._

* * *

**20 – Craignez-vous d'obtenir le poste ?**

A – Oui.

B – Non.

_Les deux réponses sont acceptées. Elles seront déterminantes lors de l'entretient avec le docteur Cranston (pour faire un stage au sein de l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs). Si vous avez répondu oui, aucun problème, vous avez les pieds sur terre, c'est ce que nous recherchons. Si vous avez mis non, vous êtes sûr de vous et le doc le déterminera si c'est à raison ou tort. Mieux vaut pour vous que ce soit à raison._

* * *

**Arrivés là, qui aurait pu intégrer le NCIS ? Et surtout qui aurait eu droit aux bureaux près de l'équipe de Gibbs ?**


End file.
